


Riposte

by aMoxgirl, sociallyshield (aMoxgirl)



Series: Correspondent Exchange [15]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Correspondent Exchange, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-16 13:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19651714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/aMoxgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/sociallyshield
Summary: In Vegas Montana meets two other important people! One push's her to her edge and Mox pays the price for it! Not that he is complaining about it, no in fact since it gets Montana back on speaking terms with him he couldn't be happier.In the mean time with the house to themselves Larkin and Seth stop the little game they were playing and give in to their sudden desires.Mox does get some troubling news that's headed his way. Or is it troubling????





	Riposte

**Author's Note:**

> Rated for the language and the sexual content!

**Riposte**

_Noun: Comeback_

It’s been two days since her last communications with Mox, she had spent time hovering over her tablet and pushing that call button on the skype app, but the words get stuck in her head and she just walks away in the end.

She had lightly and for short amount times let her magic caress Mox’s magic- his response was always just as gentle and caressing as always but she felt the hesitancy within. It was almost like they were starting all over again…. But instead with letters they were using their magic.

Sighing as she checked into her hotel room and shot Seth a text that stated she had made it into Las Vegas, she yawned and decided to take a quick power nap. As she laid down she went over the information package the hospital had supplied her with- this conference was for all new magic clinical employees. Lucky her she was the only new magical employee in her department.

After glancing over the information one more time and the closing her eyes she let her mind nod off. Her alarm on her phone woke her a little over two hours later. Stretching she was able to see what she needed to do first when her phone rang. Answering it without looking at it she got a shock, “Hello?” The other female was cheerful and pleasant, “Hello Montana!” Blinking back, she pulled the phone away from her ear to look at the caller id and saw it was a Las Vegas number. “I am sor….” Laughter, “no your fine- I am Capt. Britt Baker!”

Eyes wide Liana smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed and bubbled happily, “Capt. it’s a pleasure to hear from you!” The response was immediate, “I know your in town for work, but I was wondering if you have time to grab some lunch! I would really like to get your opinion on the correspondent program!” Smiling sadly, she answered, “of course and I think I could use your advice on something as well!” The other woman fired back, “Excellent I know the prefect place!”

* * *

It was the second day of the conference and the second lunch she was sharing with Capt. Britt Baker- they had met yesterday and hit it off like old friends. Liana had actually had dinner with the Capt. and her husband that night at their house and while her husband had left to go out with some of the ‘ _boys’_ she and Britt had gotten to know one another better. In return Liana had explained some of what she understood of her background- and how it related to Mox’s current location and of course her feelings about Mox in whole.

While Britt had listened and spoke of her astonishment she smiled pleased that Mox had found love again. That in some small ways he was dealing with his magic and the effects of being a magic user. Liana didn’t go into detail on how Mox and she could use their magic together, but she did mention that due to their magical effects on one another they had had a dispute and she was unsure on how to fix it. “Mox is a stubborn sonofabitch so your going to have be the one to bend here- spell it out to him how he hurt you! I am just now starting a study on magical mental abuse since that can correlate with some stuff some of these guys suffer from, but for Mox make it blunt and don’t be afraid to draw a little blood cause that’s what he understands.”

Blinking at that Liana had asked why she must be so brass with Mox, “My magic is an odd thing- it lets me detect lies and I know you haven’t been lying to me Montana and also I am not stupid I can see you love him. Love for Mox is an odd thing. First he loved his dad- you know what happened there, loved his mom too but she remarried and that I think Mox saw that as a betrayal to his father, then Renee came along- she healed the scars his fathers death caused so they got married young. But meeting Renee correlated with the forming of the Shield, so think about it- he gains two brothers and a loving wife.”

Here Britt takes a slow slip of her wine and continues, “then only after having them for three years Seth and Roman ask for the disbandment and give whatever their reasons to Mox and he submits to their needs. Six months later he is sent to the Forgotten City as a clear out special ops team- it was supposed to be over in a week- tops, a week turned into two years of hell for him. He endures only to come home to find his wife has moved on and three months later that finds she is pregnant by said other man. Let’s not overlook the fact that in those three months Renee couldn’t feel his magic- couldn’t acknowledge it cause she doesn’t believe in it.”

At the end of the conversation Liana feel so heart broken for Mox that she reaches out to him, the caress holds all her love, her sadness, her hurt and all her confusion on everything. But she makes back to the hotel- draws up a hot bath and lets her tears fall.

* * *

Its after their second lunch, they are walking off their high calorie hamburgers when Britt freezes and grabs her arm. “Lets go the other way Montana!” Before Liana can answer there is a voice calling out, “Capt. Baker!” Britt shoots her a sad smile and mutters something about having bad luck. Britt shoots her another look and she mutters even lower, “I didn’t plan this I swear it!” The other woman calls out again, “Capt.”

Capt. Britt Baker straights out to her full height and calls back joyfulness, “Renee what a pleasant surprise!” Shock ripples through Liana as she takes in the petite blonde making her way to them. She has shoulder length hair and not a strand of it is out of place. Her makeup is done beautifully- the sight of her sends Liana into shock. Her magic bubbles up in fear, cause my god how could she ever compare to such beauty, and tears threaten to spill from her eyes.

Mox’s magic is there in an instant, the warmth of a ghost touch down her spine then back up to softly caress her breast and she finds herself a second away from pushing his magic away. The only thing that stops her is Britt- the other woman has grabbed onto her wrist and squeezed. Sagging in a silent thank you Liana can only thank the gods that she hasn’t made the same mistake Mox had made. That instead of understanding the situation….. then it hits her- this is what Britt Baker had been trying to explain to her.

Hanging her head down low she let a few tears fall thus missing the beginning of the conversation between Britt and Mox’s ex-wife. Instead she focuses on her magic- letting her magic fill the connection that she shares with Mox. Picturing herself in front of him- lips tangled in a passionate kiss she put all her love into that one touch. Mox’s magic was in her in a second, hard and searching and when he found that spot fill within her she chokes back a moan. Slamming her eyes closed she pushed against his magic- fighting for control to touch him, to let him let her love him and almost collapsed when he gives in.

The explosion came when she pictured him deep inside of her- moving lazy like he had described that night of their experiment. She pictured the speed and movement of the way his hand had when he had pleasured himself and felt her soul cry out in pleasure when she felt his release as well.

Raising her head up afterward she knew her magic was shining within her eyes when both woman gasped at her. Britt let go off her wrist and asked softly, “Montana are you…” smiling she nodded and went to move around the blonde-haired woman. “Wait your Montana?” Cocking her head to the side she and Britt both asked, “You know her/me?” Renee nods and backs away- Liana cant tell if its because of who she is or what she is? “Roman mentioned you back in February! He said you and Dean…”

Snarling her magic splash’s out and she calmly states, “Mox is none of your concern. Understand this Sai- you had your chance, to love him and to fucking heal him again. You failed, Mox…. _Is_ **mine**! All of him- his anger, his love, his magic all of it belongs to me! He is my Profeta and he has accepted my blessing- be it as Jon, Dean, Mox, or Ambrose I care not because he is all the same to me!” She knows her magic is burning in her eyes and she doesn’t care.

She goes to step around the blonde-haired woman and stops, “Renee I leave Vegas in three days please bring Sparta to me at Capt. Bakers.” With that she steps around her and leaves both women opened mouthed.

* * *

Three days later when she leaves Vegas the English bulldog is riding shotgun and enjoying the cool breeze of the AC. Liana has the radio on a I Love 80’s station and is singing right along- Sparta is howling in agreement as she speeds down the highway.

They make it home in good time and she laughs when Seth greets her at the door only to be knock over by her new companion. The surprise on his face is priceless, “how in the fuck did you get Sparta?”

Shrugging she whistled low for Sparta to follow her into the house as she threw over shoulder, “Renee didn’t want him anymore! So, I asked him if he would like to come home with me to wait on daddy!” At the word ‘daddy’ Sparta starts to howl in excitement.

Seth blinks and asks, “does that make you his new mommy!” Remembering Renee giving the dog a tearful kiss goodbye and a whisper of _Mommy will miss you baby boy!_ She huffs and replies, “Nope! I can be Mama if he wants….” Sparta gives a rough playful growl at her words and Seth shrugs and mutters, “mama it is then!”

Both Sparta and Liana make their way into the kitchen and ignore Seth completely!

* * *

It’s the day after Liana leaves for Vegas and Seth is unsure on how to move forward alone with Larkin. Things have became a little weird between Larkin and him and he knows on his part its because he wants nothing more than to lay her down and either make love to her or fuck her senseless he really cant decide which. “Seth?” there is annoyance in her tone, and he can hear it loud and clear. This tells him she is picking up on his frustrations. But for some odd reason it drives him wild to do this to her, so he stays mute. “Damn it Seth- what have I done this time?”

There is hurt in her tone and suddenly he feels ashamed, so he mutters, “you didn’t do anything sweetheart!” He doesn’t think she can’t hear him, so he jumps when she answers back, “then why are you ignoring me?” Turning around he sees that there is a pain in her cornflower blue eyes, hands come up and around her in an instant. “Sweetheart why are you hurting?” She leans into him and he inhales her scent- vanilla and cinnamon, and his dick hardens. “When we touch Seth- I get the most painful headaches, like I want to see something but it’s being blocked!”

He lets go hastily and ask, “why didn’t you say something before?” She reaches up and places her hands flat against his chest. “cause I like what happens when I touch you.” His voice drops and he caresses some hair away from her face, “and what happens when I touch you baby?” Her eyes darken and she brings her body up flush with his, “I get so hot!”

His response is a hot wet passionate kiss- her hands are tangled in his hair and his hands are under her shirt. Her mouth moves to place open mouth kisses at his jaw and throat.

In the end Seth has no idea how they end up upstairs and in his bed, but there they are and in mere minutes he is thrusting into her and is watching every muscle in her body move to recounter his-he moans, her legs are loose around him and suddenly he wants her screaming.

Moving away to help move her into a position, which has her on her hands and knees and has him pounding back into her without mercy. As the first scream ripples from her throat Seth leans forward so his chest is to her back- for a few short thrust he isn’t withdrawing at all simply thrusting at an upper angle and Larkin is sobbing beneath him for more.

“So, fucking wet baby- I don’t think I will ever get enough of you!” Then he pulls away and restarts his hard thrusts- he moans when she starts to thrust against him. The feel of her wetness has him closing his eyes and flinging his head backwards in pleasure.

“Seth I am…” he knows what she is telling him, and he can feel his own release mounting. Pulling out and away he flips her back onto her back and mutters, “I want to see your face when you cum baby!” She is moaning and thrusting against him and suddenly her back bows and her body stiffens, and he can’t help but follow her lead.

* * *

Its an hour after they made love the first time, and only minutes since the last time but Seth has never felt so at peace with himself. Here in the early afternoon he is laying on his back- body spent and Larkin is curled up at his side, head resting on his chest. Her fingers are roaming through his chest hair and that makes him smile bigger. His own fingertips are caressing her shoulder then gliding down her arm.

She stretches out a bit more and yawns sleepy, “I think I been having the wrong kind of sex up till now!” Seth can hear the smile in her voice and laughs, “that or maybe I am just that damn good?” he lets a mock snugness enter his voice and moans when she raises up and plants a kiss on his lips, “my own sex god maybe?” There is delight in her eyes and Seth reaches up to tuck in some wild pieces of her hair behind her ear, “are you here to worship me then?” There is desire in tone and it darkens her eyes, “oh yes Sir- I live to serve!”

He growls as he flips them over and kisses her senseless.

Her laughter ring throughout the room as he slips home once again and moans in pleasure as he is the one doing the worshipping.

* * *

It’s late and both he and Larkin have fallen asleep. She is on her side and he is spooned behind her- their last round of love making had finished in this position and both of them are exhausted. But his cell phone rings anyways, he snuggles down deeper into the bed and mutters, “baby my phone!” Larkin follows his body as he snuggles deeper down and fires back, “what about it?” Seth scrapes his teeth at her shoulder, “fucking sassy- my phone is in my pants… they are on your side of the bed!” She huffs and moans out, “oh I see how you are… fuck me senseless then make me do all the heavy lifting.” Rolling his eyes, he flings his arm away from her waist and flops into his back, “just answer the damn thing Larkin!”

There is a moment before she moves then she digging into his pant pockets and when she finally finds the ringing phone and snaps out an answer he isn’t even listening. “Do you have any idea….” There is a pause, “I really don’t care….” A huff, “I am his personal worshipper- ready to do any and all of his bidding…. “Eyes snapping open Seth turns his head and asks naughtily, “that better not be your way of free advertisement Larkin cause if so I swear to God I will beat your sweet ass!” A pause then she busts out laughing at something from whoever is on his phone, “your brother says you have a more enjoyable way of ‘beating’ my ass!”

Blinking back at her amused eyes he simply rolls over with, “don’t egg him on baby it wont get you anywhere!” There is a long pause then Larkin is asking sweetly, “is that even possible?” Seth who had closed his eyes snapped them back open and snarled, “give me that before he ruins you!”

Grabbing the phone, he watches as Larkin shrugs her shoulders, eyes are dancing, and she snuggles back into bed. Bringing the phone up to his ear he snaps, “what in the blue fuck is wrong with you?” Dean’s voice is soft, but he is laughing, “I like your girl little brother!” Growling out, “why I ain’t surprised!” Snort, “She has some sass- you and the Big Dog have pointed out its an attractive trait in women these days!” Snapping out he added, “thought I had fucked all the sass out of her hours ago!” That earns him a poke at his side and Dean laughing his head off but when he turns his head to look at Larkin she rears up and kisses him hard and whispers, “sorry to say I still have some sass left- care to try and fuck the it out of me?”

His answer is to bring his phone back up to his ear and moans out, “fuck off Dean- I got somewhere to be!” There is a stutter and Dean is yelping out, “wait Seth…..” Seth doesn’t listen, he has Larkin on her back and is driving into her moments later…

It never dawns on him he never disconnect’s the call with Dean……

* * *

Looking down at his new satellite phone he only listens for a moment before realizing Seth wasn’t joking and he and his new ‘acquaintance’ have resumed their earlier activities. Ending the call, Jon can only shake his head in amazement. “Seth didn’t know either?” Roman is looking at him in question. “didn’t get a chance to really ask him!” Roman blinks and looks at him oddly, his brother had been doing that a lot lately. “Why not?” Shrugging he mutters, “he was to busy getting his dick wet!” At this Roman leans forward and asks, “did him and Becky make up?”

Shaking his head Jon stares down at the phone in his hand, “don’t think so! He is still at Montana’s….I hope to Gods……..” His words die out and the sad expression crosses his face so Roman softly asks, “still no word from Montana?” Jon gently reaches out with his magic and sighs in longing when Liana’s magic lightly touches him back. “No! Fuck Ro how do I fucking fix this if she won’t talk to me!” Roman gives him a sad pitiful look and tells him again, “time Uce…. You fucked up pretty big- and she doesn’t even know why yet! All she knows is that you got pissed and rejected her….”

At the word reject Jon feels his magic spread out- wanting to do some damage at his older brother, wanting to deny that he had hurt the woman he loved like that. But he wont belittle his mistake by acting like it didn’t happen. He will owe up to it and will find a way back to Liana’s side.

The echo of her heart beat is strong but every so gently next to his. It’s the only thing that calms him…

* * *

It’s the next day when Seth finally bothers to call back and its late for him. He is laying in bed- memories of that night with Liana replay in his mind like a recording. Her moans and the look of total pleasure on her face makes his heart beat faster- but the sadness in their connection stops any pleasure his body might feel. The feel of her tears weaken any effect those memories have against his body.

His phone rings and he grabs it on the first ring, “Li…” Seth cuts him off sadly, “sorry Deano!” Slamming his eyes shut he cant help the little bit of sadness and pain that leaks out into his magic, “Sethie is she ok? She barely touches me, and she won’t answer her skype!” Seth is quick, “She fine big brother- she is actually in Vegas at a work conference this week!” There is something odd in Seth’s voice and Jon focus on that instead of the emptiness in him. “What’s wrong little brother? Last time we chatted you were in good spirits shall we say…”

Seth snorts and then lets out a long breath and starts, “Larkin is a precog Dean….. you know what that means right?” Jon had only came across one other precog before and knew that more than likely their visons were solid. “what did she see Sethie?” His body tensed and his magic was ready for battle. “its more like what she doesn’t see! She gets these headaches sometimes when we touch- she said it was almost like someone was blocking her visons from happening.”

Hanging his head, Jon wanted to laugh but instead he asks, “Larkin the girl your fucking the sass out of?” Seth snaps back hotly, “watch it would ya!” Jon wouldn’t be surprised if Seth wasn’t blushing at that question, but his little brother answers, “but yeah! Deano she is…. Different!” Nodding knowing how different could be good thing he answered Seth’s fear, “check with your girl Nyla but I am pretty sure precog’s cant see their own future’s Sethie! It comes in black or something!” Seth sucks in some air and asks, “are you saying she cant see the vison cause its about me…. And her?”

Jon hums and wonders, “does that bother you little brother?” After a moment, “no- not like I thought it would! Not ….. not after the fuck up with Becky! I am ready to settle down…. Have some kids maybe!” Choking Jon sits upright in bed and asks, “kids? You?” Seth pauses and asks in return, “don’t you want kids Deano? Maybe a little girl like her mama?” The image of a little girl that looked like Liana jumped into his mind and he found that thought pleased him a lot. “Yes, Seth I want kids with Liana, but I need to get out of this fucking desert first! Which reminds me why I was calling the other day!”

There is only a hum at the other end of the phone and then Seth is back asking, “Sorry what was the reason you were calling then?” Rolling his eyes upward Jon lightly but not unkindly, “stop thinking with your dick for a second Rollins and tell me why Lieutenant Colonel Helmsley will be knocking on my door step at the end of the week?” Seth sucks in a breath and questions, “you said Lieutenant Colonel Helmsley?” Sighing muttered, “ding dong little brother you win the prize.” Seth is still puzzled, “didn’t you two clash a few years ago?” Nodding Jon hadn’t seen nor heard from the jackass since then.

“Yeah he didn’t think I was good enough to take over post command here in the City! Even tried to stripe me of my Lieutenant rank! If it hadn’t been for Capt. Baker and Maj. Cena the fucker would have gotten it done!” Seth on reflex corrects him, “its Lieutenant Colonel Cena now!” Blinking hard, “really? You sure?” A growl, “take into account I am currently sleeping with his daughter yes I am sure!” At those words Jon drops the phone and just stares at it- _well that’s unexpected_!

Reaching out he slowly picks the phone back up, “fuck Seth…. “ Seth mutters, “shut the hell up and leave it alone!” Jon can only nod and hope for the best for his little brother.

_It ain’t like you can help him- you have your own problems to worry about!_

But damn he and Seth must have done something either really wrong in a past life or…

_Or maybe something really right!_

* * *

Early the next morning is when Liana’s magic comes barreling in to him. First there is shock and a sense of hopeless, he scrambles to calm her- using his magic he reaches out and gently caresses her back and when she doesn’t lighten his touch he moves to cup her breasts. The feeling of finally having her back in him is there and then she is picturing a hell of a kiss that has him begging for more. Shifting in chair he throws Roman a glance and is thankful when his brother doesn’t seem too….then with a smirk, “should I leave?” Lip curling cause suddenly the picture is changing, and he is moaning out loud, “fuck… Judas she is going to be the death of me!” The picture is clear, and it shows him that she is wanting total control. Slamming his eyes close he grinds his teeth together and simply enjoys the ride.

She is using his own desires against him and he can only whimper at the pleasure. The filling of her controlling the speed and tempo makes it this the sweetest torture he has ever known. His body is hard, and the pull of her magic is rough and demanding. In rough estimate he can only compare it to as if she was fucking him hard and slowly- he can sense her need building suddenly Roman is beside him, “breath Deano!” Glancing to look at Roman he notices that there is a burning magic wall incasing him. It’s red and gold and he knows its their combined magic.

Then suddenly the tempo of pictures in his mind changes- she is giving him some control and he doesn’t waste a minute of it. The thought of Liana on her back, legs locked around him as he drills into her gives him the release his body needs.

Panting as his body shakes and the magic around him burns brighter than fades as he feels her own release comes to ahead. Her magic weakens but doesn’t leave him completely- he feels her magic and body at rest, without any sadden or pain.

Jon isn’t sure just how much time has passed but Roman is there, with a fresh bottle of water and he take the offered bottle and downs it in one long hard swallow. Katelyn is suddenly beside him- her hands on his shoulders. “Get this jacket off of him Roman before he has a heat stroke!” With gently hands he feels his brothers tug of his field jacket then his tee. “holy fuck!” His vision is blurred slightly but he can see the shock on Roman’s face, but Katelyn is the one talking- he can barely make any sense of it, “has his lesson never looked like so?”

Wanting to look down but he is too light headed, “no babe his ink is usually black and red- Punk said Dean can use his magic to color the ink but its always been just those two colors!” Katelyn has her hands on him- healing him but he mutters, “new!” Katelyn jerks back in surprise and Roman is asks, “what do you mean?” Katelyn answers sharply, “he learned a new lesson! Moaning he asks brokenly, “color?” Katelyn has her hands back on his shoulders and is smoothing him, “gold!” Smiling he laughs and mutters, “she fucked it into me!”

His eyes close and lets his mind drift away and lets the new power digging deep into his soul.

He doesn’t notice that the echo of the small heart next to his has disappeared.

* * *

Three days later he is up at the crack of dawn, his body is humming, and magic is beating against his nerve ends. Smiling flex’s out a hand the new magic fills his very fingertips. His new phone rings and he knows- smirking he picks it up and husky, “hey baby!” Liana’s voice is soft and sleepy, but she hums out, “hey baby!” And in that moment he knows everything will be alright- as long as he has her everything will be alright in his world.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Next Time:** Mox receives the Lieutenant Colonel and gets some odd news! All the while his new magic is changing as it roots deeper- he learns the nature behind the lesson Liana has gifted him.

Roman gets to some state-side time when one of his kids gets sick- thusly bringing Katelyn with him. Seth, Larkin, and Liana met them in Florida… Only for an unexpected surprise to be waiting for one of them!

**Author's Note:**

> I am going ahead in posting this cause I think I might be able to get one more story out this Monday or Tuesday and then I might be on a break since I have to have surgery Thursday plus I am the main caretaker for my brother now that he is home.
> 
> So something to tide you over the weekend!


End file.
